In a prior design as shown in FIG. 1, a barrier 1′ is positioned on a lower portion of a first ladder section. Existing barrier 1′ extends from a top platform 2′ of the ladder to a floor 3′ of the swimming pool.
According to the present disclosure, a swimming pool ladder with a barrier is provided that comprises first and second ladder sections being positionable inside and outside a swimming pool. The first ladder section includes a plurality of steps including an uppermost step. The ladder further includes a top support platform connecting upper portions of the first and second ladder sections, and a triangular barrier having a first edge position adjacent the first ladder section and fixed to at least two steps with at least two connectors and a bottom edge positionable adjacent an inner sidewall of the swimming pool. A top end of the barrier is spaced apart from the top platform by a distance.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.